An All Dogs Christmas Carol
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Scruffy, Dot, and the other puppies are told about a Dickens of a tale which includes Charlie, Itchy, and Patch to make Carface into a good dog after he is set of stealing from others on Christmas and is even teaming up with the Boogie Dog Hell Hound: Belladonna. Can they do it in time or will Christmas be ruined forever?
1. Chapter 1

There were jingle bells heard and there were familiar puppies who had Santa hats on.

"Can't catch me, Slowpoke!" Scruffy laughed as he was avoiding his sister.

"Scruffy, where are you going?" Dot went after him. "We're gonna be late for story time!"

Scruffy soon got behind her and tagged her.

"Scruffy, come back!" Dot chased after her brother.

Scruffy laughed as they came into Shelter 17 where it was all decorated for the happy holiday.

"Ha! I lost her!" Scruffy smirked as he didn't see his sister and then kept going until he came to a corner and Dot was barking at him and it scared him in surprise. "You cheated!"

"Sore loser!" Dot laughed.

"Come on you two, it's time for story time." A puppy smiled.

* * *

"Are we late, Aunt Strudel, are we?" Dot asked as she came in with her brother to an older female wiener dog.

"It was all her fault!" Scruffy blamed his sister.

Dot gasped in response. "Was not!"

"Now, now, pups, please settle down." Strudel said.

"Do you kids wanna hear the story or not?" Cookie smiled.

The puppies then urged for Strudel to go on as she had a large storybook in front of her.

"Remember your manners." Cookie then said.

"Yes, Mama Cookie." Scruffy and Dot told their surrogate grandmother.

Strudel began to try to open the book.

"Um, you want me to get that, Aunt Strudel?" Scruffy offered.

"If you would, please." Strudel smiled as Patch and Colette came into the base.

Scruffy then helped Strudel with the book.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, you came!" Dot beamed.

"Aunt Colette, Uncle Patch!" Scamp and Angel's puppies beamed.

"Sorry we're late, we had to help with decorations at home." Colette said.

"Oh, no problem, you came at a good time, I was just about to tell them the 'Heavenly Christmas' story." Strudel replied. "I borrowed the book from Annabelle herself."

"I asked if we could borrow it for this year." An older Itchy came to Strudel's side with a smile.

"Well I'm glad she agreed." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I was quite surprised, guess Charlie and I owe her." Itchy chuckled.

"Anyway, this is a holiday story," Strudel smiled as Scruffy helped her open the book. "About three ghosts, two bad dogs, and an evil witch."

This worried the younger puppies.

"Hmph!" Scruffy huffed. "So it is a dumb old fairy tale."

"Nope, it's actually a real story." Patch said.

"In fact, the witch was Annabelle's evil cousin: Belladonna." Colette said in a rather dark tone of voice to set the mood.

The puppies gasped in nervousness.

"Y-You mean the 'Boogie Dog'?" Dot asked.

"The very same." Annabelle's voice said as she was visiting.

The others looked as there was a glittering pink bubble and it popped to show the angelic whippet herself.

"Hey there, Annabelle." Patch smiled.

"Good morrow, my dears." Annabelle smiled back.

"You are just in time for us to start reading." Strudel smiled.

"Oh, it's a classic." Annabelle smiled once she saw what story it was. "That was how my three best Guardian Angels tried to stop Belladonna from ruining Christmas, Charles Barkin, Itchiford Dauschand, and Patch Fudo."

Patch and Itchy smiled proudly as they were mentioned. We are shown into the past afterwards and where it was leading to a familiar city.

"Are they the ghosts?" a spotted blonde puppy asked.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning and let you figure it out," Strudel replied. "It was Christmas Eve and San Francisco was preparing for a beautiful silent night."

* * *

We are shown San Francisco with everything decorated for Christmas and where a familiar group appeared.

"It's so nice to be back in San Francisco," Anne-Marie beamed, then smiled to her blonde friend. "Thanks for letting me come with you."

"No problem, what're friends for?" Darla smiled back to her. "Sorry Amber couldn't join us though since she's spending Christmas this year with her Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger."

"It's alright." Anne-Marie smiled.

Atticus was carrying Patch since the pup had somehow hurt his paw that it had to be put in a cast.

"How did you hurt your paw again?" Cherry asked Patch.

"Me and Lucky (the border collie) were wrestling and where he accidentally crushed my front paw," Patch said. "And this happened after the day I gave him his own super strength."

"Owch..." Cherry winced.

"It's okay, boy, he didn't mean it..." Atticus replied.

"I know, but it still hurt..." Patch pouted. "I'll give Lucky this, I didn't know he had it in him."

They soon saw a Christmas tree being taken to a familiar area with dogs in it.

"Shall we go in?" Patch looked excited.

"Sure." Maisy smiled.

* * *

Patch soon went ahead, not letting his broken paw stop him. He winced as he was going in, but he was able to make it inside as the dogs were singing a song to each other. Patch soon decided to join in and where he saw a pup in the same predicament he was in. "Hey, buddy..." he greeted.

"Hi!" the puppy greeted, then saw his cast. "Oh, what happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Patch replied.

The puppy told Patch what happened to him and where Patch told the young puppy what happened to him. The puppy was playing on the ice with someone he knew named Martha and he had crashed and hurt himself so severally that he needed an operation.

"Oh, dear..." Patch said, concerned.

"My name's Timmy." the puppy then gave his name.

"Nice to meet you Timmy, my name is Patch." Patch smiled.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't think of where..." Timmy said.

"You probably heard from me from Charlie, Sasha, and Mr. Itchy." Patch replied.

"Maybe..." Timmy shrugged, but smiled back.

They continued to play with the other pups.


	2. Chapter 2

The humans then came in as they were the only humans there.

"This is quite exciting, it reminds me of when Charlie took me to meet Flo and her puppies." Anne-Marie beamed.

"Hey guys, look over there." Mo said as she saw Sasha with a tin can, having a feeling it was filled with something that was important.

Atticus, Cherry, Darla, and Anne-Marie walked toward it.

"Wait a second, this snow isn't cold!" a pink puppy with a bow in her head complained to Charlie as there were pieces scattered around on the floor.

"Yeah, it's tropical snow..." Charlie shrugged nervously.

The pink puppy then picked up a piece and sniffed it. "It's popcorn!"

"Tasty tropical snow." Charlie chuckled as he ate the piece.

"Well, I think it's creative." Colette smiled as she ate one of the pieces of popcorn.

"Why, thank you-Colette?!" Charlie replied.

Colette smiled brightly. The other puppies then clamored that they wanted real snow.

"Give him a break, kids; Charlie can't make real snow appear." Colette said.

"Yeah, I'm just a reindeer, I can't promise you real snow," Charlie picked up the pink puppy.

"Hey, Charlie, over here!" Itchy called as he wore a Santa hat with a white beard and was with a bag of toys. "I got the stuff!"

"Perfect timing." Colette whispered.

"But I can promise you each a present." Charlie smiled and put the pink puppy down on the ground.

With that, the puppies rushed over to get presents from Itchy. Itchy chuckled as he then gave the pups each a present.

* * *

"Hey, Sasha." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, hello there, long time no see," Sasha smiled back to the boy. "You can have something if you'd like, just remember to donate something for Timmy."

"Oh, so that's what that can is for." Atticus replied.

"Yep, it's for his operation money." Sasha said.

"Owch, I guess the poor guy really hurt himself terribly..." Atticus winced.

"He really did." Sasha said before telling them how Timmy got injured.

Atticus frowned, feeling sad and sorry for the puppy and gave a donation.

"This really is a nice little party." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, it'll take Patch's mind off his broken paw." Maisy said before covering her mouth.

"Oh, Maisy!" Darla groaned to that.

"Patch hurt his paw?!" Sasha asked out of shock.

"Um... Well... Yes...?" Maisy smiled shyly.

"How?" Sasha asked.

"He was wrestling with Lucky, they kinda overdid it." Darla replied softly.

"Oh, my..." Sasha frowned.

Charlie was coming over to his lover, still wearing his hat. "Hey there, Sasha~"

"Hello yourself, Tall, Dark, and Blitzen," Sasha smirked to him.

"For you, Cupid, I'm a Dasher~" Charlie then put his arm around her lovingly as he took a snack and picked up the can, giving it a little shake. "So, you got lots of loot for Timmy? Cha-Ching!"

Atticus and the others soon put in some money for Timmy.

"It's really gonna help the little guy." Sasha smiled thankfully to them.

Patch and Timmy were slower than the other puppies due to their injuries, but laughed and had fun with them.

"What happened to Patch?" Charlie asked.

"He, uh, had an incident with Lucky." Cherry replied.

"Yeah." Maisy nodded.

"I hope it's not too serious," Charlie said. "Lucky would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"He didn't mean to do it." Maisy said.

"Yeah, Lucky's always been so gentle." Charlie nodded to that.

"He sounds like a great guy." Sasha smiled.

"You'll like him." Charlie smiled back.

"Poor guy," Sasha sighed to Timmy as he fell on the floor, but laughed. "Every day, his leg gets worse, but he never complains."

"Yeah, I hope the little squirt gets an operation," Charlie said as he put his own donation into the can. "He deserves it."

"The same could be said for Patch." Mo said.

"Oh, thank you, Mo, that's very thoughtful of you." Sasha smiled to the tomboy.

"What can I say?" Mo smiled. "I have very soft spot for dogs. I lived with them for three years."

"It's true." Colette smiled.

"Would you like to come too then?" Sasha invited Colette as well.

"Yes, please." Colette said.

"Come along then, come on, Timmy, time to get home with Martha." Sasha said on the way.

"Yeah, ya know, she's not bad, for a human." Timmy replied.

"Boys..." Colette sighed.

* * *

Sasha then took Timmy, Mo, and Colette down the street.

"You know, I once heard of a dog named Martha," Mo spoke up. "She was a normal dog, she barked, and barked, and barked. Legend has it that she ate some alphabet soup and what happened was bizarre, on the way to her stomach, the letters lost their way, they traveled to her brain and now she has a lot to say and now she speaks."

"That's strange." Colette said.

"Have you met her?" Timmy asked.

"No, only heard of her, it sounds like a storybook I once read to my baby brother though." Mo replied.

"It really does." Colette nodded.

"Now, where is Martha?" Mo wondered.

"She's probably waiting on the front steps of her house right now." Sasha suggested.

"Is her house close by?" Colette asked.

"Just around this corner." Sasha nodded.

They turned the corner and there was a brunette girl in a red sweater waiting on the front steps of her house as though she was expecting someone to come for her.

"That must be her." Mo said.

"Yeah, that's her," Timmy smiled, then yipped up. "Martha, over here!"

The girl turnd her head and smiled as she stood up and held out her arms to be reunited with her puppy in time for the holidays.

"Can she talk to animals too?" Colette asked.

"Not that I know of." Sasha replied.

"Well, maybe." Mo said.

"Timmy, come here, boy, come here!" Martha smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, guys!" Timmy waved to the ones who walked him home before going to his girl. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Timmy." Mo smiled.

Timmy smiled back to her and rushed off to Martha. Martha then picked Timmy up in a nice comforting hug and brought him inside for the night.

"She seems nice." Colette smiled.

"Oh, yes, Martha's a very sweet girl," Sasha smiled back as they went back to where they were before. "They barely have enough money, she asks for so little though... Her mother is very proud of her."

"What about her father?" Mo asked.

"Martha's father had a bit of a problem..." Sasha said softly. "He overdid it a little..."

"What do you mean by that?" Colette asked.

"Alcohol?" Mo asked Sasha.

"I'm afraid so." Sasha sighed softly.

"What a way to go..." Mo sighed sharply herself.

"We should give Martha a special gift." Colette said.

"We'll just have to see." Sasha smiled for Colette's offer.

"I mean like a special kind of gift like the ability to talk to animals." Colette smiled.

"Hmm... Perhaps someday." Sasha smiled back.

"I'm sure a girl like Martha would believe in Puppy Power." Colette nodded.

"Yeah." Mo nodded back in agreement.

While they were heading back, Patch, Atticus, Charlie, and Itchy were on their way to Carface and Killer's hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is never going to work." Atticus said.

"Come on, Mr. Itchy, talk Charlie out if this." Patch agreed.

"Hey, ya never know." Itchy shrugged.

"I just know this isn't going to work." Atticus sighed.

"Wouldn't surprise me..." Patch muttered about Charlie's hair brain schemes.

"Well, here goes nothing." Atticus said.

Patch nodded while hiding an eye roll.

* * *

The three dogs and human boy were sneaking into Carface and Killer's hideout as the two selfish dogs were counting their goods they had taken from the others. As the two counted, there was a knocking at their door.

 _'Maybe these disguises will work.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Carface and Killer chuckled to the disguises and tried to seem innocent.

"Oh, hi there, we're here to read the meter." Itchy said.

"At 9:00 on Christmas Eve?" Carface asked.

"Yeah, special holiday service, sir, now, uh, just point us to the meter, sir." Itchy replied.

"Right here, sirs." Carface smirked as he let them inside.

"Oh, thank you." Atticus said with a disguised voice.

Carface led them to at the top of the stairs. Itchy was leading Charlie quietly under his breath.

"Where is he leading us?" Patch whispered while under Atticus's coat.

"At the top of the stairs, I hope, you holding up okay down there, buddy?" Atticus whispered back.

"You are so lucky I am strong as you are, otherwise I would call PETA!" Patch replied sharply.

"PETA?" Atticus whispered, confused.

"You know," Patch grunted. "That animal rights group."

"Ohh, right." Atticus whispered.

Carface pushed a button and made the four intruders fall and end up in a dumpster. "Nice try! And a Merry Humbug!" he laughed at their misfortune and slammed the trick door shut.

"Maybe we should've tried a wig." Charlie said.

"That wouldn't have worked either." Patch glared.

"What's plan B?" Atticus asked.

"Plan B is going through the chimney." Charlie suggested.

"Sure, but you and Mr. Itchy are going first." Patch said.

"Eh, suit yourself, kid." Charlie shrugged.

* * *

The dauschand and German Shepherd then went ahead.

"I know this is gonna fail." Patch said to Atticus.

"Same here." Atticus said back.

"I dunno know about this, Charlie," Itchy said to his best friend. "I mean a chimney?"

"Hey, it works for Santa, right?" Charlie retorted as he hopped into the chimney first.

Itchy shrugged, then climbed in after Charlie.

"Shall we count down from five?" Atticus asked.

Patch nodded. The two counted down from five until a firework exploded from the chimney which exploded Charlie and Itchy straight out.

"Charlie's going to be really angry when he gets back to the ground." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm~" Patch nodded in agreement.

And where they were right as the four of them were now about to use a tree.

"Drop me in the trash, huh?" Charlie growled. "Shoot me up a chimney, huh? Okay, that's it, now we're gonna deck this hall!"

* * *

"Alright, this one is going to work," Patch said. " **CHARGE!** "

Killer opened the door as the four of them charged right over and they ended up crashing.

"Told ya we'd get in..." Charlie said dizzily.

"We got in alright." Atticus said.

Carface and Killer walked over to the fallen four just then.

"Okay, Carface!" Itchy spat out some pine needles. "Give back Timmy's dough!"

"Yeah!" Patch growled while staying off his broken paw.

"You can't just come into our party and take our stuff!" Atticus glared.

"Sure I can, I've got this, remember?" Carface laughed at them, showing the whistle at hand.

"Yeah, but you forget that humans are immune to it." Atticus glared.

"Ooh, I know, but maybe you should tell my boss." Carface replied.

"Boss?" Charlie scoffed. "You don't have a boss!"

"Forget about me already, Chucky?" a voice asked from the fireplace.

"Who said that?" Atticus asked.

There came a gray-colored whippet who had a black vest, spiked collar, large bat-like wings, and appeared to be like an evil version of Annabelle.

"Belladonna!" Charlie and Itchy gasped.

Patch even screamed as he had heard terrible stories about the evil dog and ended up in Charlie's arms, scared.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Belladonna laughed wickedly.

"Never heard of ya." Atticus said.

"Of course you haven't, you're just a dumb human!" Belladonna glared.

"Now see here, ma'am!" Atticus glared back.

"Don't talk to her, Atticus!" Patch panicked. "She's evil, nasty, and bad!"

"So? I've faced worse things than her." Atticus said.

"But she rules..." Patch gulped. "H-E-L-L."

"At least I'm more fun than my goody-two shoes cousin," Belladonna said before using her dark and hellish magic. "Ooh, look at me, Little Miss Perfect, Head Angel, Queen of the Clouds, watch me make it snow for the kiddies~"

"Wow, my uncle King Sombra may be evil, but at least he doesn't mock his enemies." Atticus said.

"Is that right?" Belladonna scowled at Atticus, she then snatched the whistle from Carface. "Gimme that!"

"So, what's this hotsy-totsy plan of yours, huh?" Charlie asked, trying to be brave since Patch was obviously afraid of Belladonna.

"Killer, do the honors." Belladonna replied/instructed.

"By any chance, are you going to use a bigger version of that whistle?" Patch asked, scared.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, kiddo," Killer laughed. "Anyway, at midnight, when every kid in town is tucked into bed, we're gonna blow a magic whistle!" he then tried to make a whistle sound, but sputtered and failed, so he decided to continue on without that. "Well, then all those little darling boys and girls will get that zombie look... Give... Give... Give..." he then pretended to beg like the dogs did at the party earlier.

Carface laughed with him. "Give!"

"We'll stop you." Atticus glared.

"I would like to see you try." Belladonna sneered.

"We'll destroy it." Patch said.

Belladonna growled at him.

Patch yelped and shivered as he huddled closer to Atticus. "I don't like the Boogie Dog, Atticus."

"I'm not scared," Atticus glared to Carface and Killer. "Tell us where this giant whistle is and I mean now!" Crystal spikes started to appear.

Patch looked even more nervous. "Oh, boy, now they've done it..."

"Hm." Belladonna smirked.

Atticus firmly glared to Belladonna.

"Atticus, please calm down." Patch begged.

"Not until she stops making me mad." Atticus growled.

"Oh, you better be leaving unless you wanna handle my fire imps!" Belladonna threatened.

"I agree with Patch, come on, let's go, guys." Itchy said nervously.

"Fire imps?" Atticus scoffed. "What are fire imps?"

" _These_ are fire imps!" Belladonna waved her paw around the fireplace which made the flames grow and tiny red evil creatures with beady yellow eyes and white fangs popped out and ran towards the others.

Charlie and Itchy already rushed off while Patch hopped out of Atticus's arms to catch up with them.

"Oh, so those are fire imps." Atticus said, unimpressed before he blew the tiny red evil creatures away.

" **HOW DARE YOU?!** " Belladonna snarled.

"Whatever." Atticus said as he went after Patch and the others.

"I have a bone to pick with that human..." Belladonna narrowed her eyes which seemed to frighten Carface and Killer slightly.

Atticus soon dived down into the same water that Patch, Charlie, and Itchy dove into. They ended up going through the sewers. They soon got out of the sewers and into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys, where do you suppose Belladonna hid that giant whistle?" Itchy asked.

"I have no idea." Patch said.

After a scooter passed when Charlie first opened the manhole cover, he opened it again and let them all out onto the surface.

Patch shivered and shook himself dry from the sewery waters. "Blech!"

Atticus soon came out of the manhole next.

"Don't worry, guys," Patch said to Charlie and Itchy. "We'll think of something."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Maybe Sasha will know," Charlie sighed, looking rather depressed. "I'm certainly out of ideas."

Atticus and Patch met up with the others as Anne-Marie was visiting David.

"Maybe Annabelle will know what to do." Patch said.

"I'm not afraid of that demon dog." Atticus scoffed.

"I know." Patch said.

"Surely there's something to help..." Mo said.

"We'll need to find a way to change Carface to good." Atticus said.

* * *

Darla walked over with her hands in her pockets with Anne-Marie.

"Hey, girls, have a good visit with David?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, his step-mom makes wonderful gingerbread cookies." Darla smiled back, putting her hands together.

"We brought some back for you." Anne-Marie added in as she took out a tin container filled with the cookies now.

"Mm." Patch smiled.

Anne-Marie popped the top of the container off and let the others have some cookies.

"They're really good." Darla encouraged.

"If only there was a way to get Carface to break his deal with Belladonna..." Atticus said as he took his cookie.

"Well, too bad this isn't the Christmas Carol thing," Darla shrugged. "That's how you guys got me to like Christmas last year."

"That's it!" Atticus smiled.

Darla and Anne-Marie gasped in slight surprise of his outburst.

"Darla, that's a 'Dickens' of a plan." Atticus said to his little sister.

"It is...?" Darla asked.

"It is." Atticus nodded.

Darla smiled sheepishly and grinned to herself as she gave her big brother a smart idea.

"We'll do the same idea we used to get Darla to understand Christmas." Atticus said.

"You didn't understand Christmas?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Last year wasn't the best year for me." Darla bit her lip nervously.

"Well, now you understand Christmas." Mo said.

"Yeah..." Darla said. "Guess we just have to make Carface do the same."

"I don't think Mr. Carface has had a Merry Christmas in all his life." Anne-Marie wrinkled her nose in disgust of the pit bull dog.

"Well then, we'll have to figure out why." Mo said.

"Indeed." Annabelle's voice agreed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Annabelle..." Patch sighed before gulping and doing a double take. "Annabelle?!"

"I see her reflection." Anne-Marie said.

The pink whippet angel smiled to those who could see her. This made the others rush right over to see her.

"Oh, Annabelle, boy, am I glad to see you." Patch pressed his paws against the window as Annabelle was taking the place of an ornament on a Christmas tree on display.

"So you're Annabelle." Atticus smiled.

"That would be me," Annabelle replied. "Oh, Patch was so miserable without you when he was in Heaven before I sent him down with Charles and Itchiford to fetch Gabriel's Horn."

"Well, we've been through a lot together." Atticus smiled.

"I know and I highly admire that," Annabelle smiled. "I haven't seen such a more wonderful boy and dog duo since King Arthur and Dig-A-Lot in the Dark Ages when Puppy Power was first discovered."

"Me and the Pound Puppies and Maisy and the Pound Furies will travel back in time to when people knew about Puppy Power." Patch said.

"Ugh..." Cherry rubbed her head. "All this dog stuff is driving me crazy!"

"Anyway, do you have anything that can help us, Annabelle?" Anne-Mari asked.

"Of course, I am always there to help, especially the daughter of Rosie," Annabelle smiled to the formerly orphaned girl. "I also hope you include Charles and Itchiford in this plan."

"Of course we will, along with Sasha," Atticus said. "Sorry Patch, but you'll have to stay with Timmy while we do this."

"I don't mind anyway," Patch replied. "He's like a little brother, um... How do I get to Timmy though?"

"Want me to go with you?" Colette offered. "I went with Sasha to take Timmy home to his human."

"Yes, please." Patch smiled.

"I would love to..." Colette batted her eyelashes.

Patch hid a blush and chuckled sheepishly. "Of course you would."

Colette soon helped Patch along the way as they went down the same path that led to Timmy's house.

* * *

'It's around this way." Colette said as she took the lead for Patch as she then scratched on the front door.

They soon heard the doorknob jiggling.

Patch and Colette backed up a little.

Martha came out and looked around until she saw two older puppies on her doorstop. "Ooh, more dog friends of Timmy's I bet."

Patch nodded before showing his leg that was bandaged.

"Ooh, did you hurt your paw?" Martha cooed.

Patch nodded with a quiet whimper.

"Oh, the poor thing." Martha frowned.

Colette nuzzled against Patch.

"Come on in." Martha allowed them to since they weren't dangerous.

* * *

Timmy was lying down by the Christmas tree and the tray that had milk and cookies for Santa and he looked over to see Patch and Colette coming inside. "Patch! Colette! You both came over to see me?" he then asked.

"Of course," Patch smiled to Timmy. "How ya doin', buddy?"

"I'm doing fine." Timmy smiled back.

"Mm... Milk and cookies..." Colette saw.

"Sorry, Ms. Colette, but those are for Santa." Timmy said.

"Aw, not even a crumb?" Colette pretended to look annoyed.

"Nope." Timmy shook his head.

"Oh, okay." Colette said with a small giggle.

"You hurt your paw too?" Timmy asked Patch. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember? I told you at the party." Patch reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Timmy remembered then. "I hope it gets better soon."

"I hope the same for you." Patch soothed.

"Oh, you're both so strong and noble to go through this." Colette cooed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus and the others were soon given badges that would give them the ability to become ghosts.

"Thanks, Annabelle." Atticus said.

"Of course, anything for Patch's human family." Annabelle smiled.

"I dunno, guys," Charlie said to the others. "You really think we can turn Carface into a good dog?"

"I hope so..." Anne-Marie pouted. "He was horrible to me before you all found me."

"We'll soon find out." Mo said.

"So, what's the plan, guys?" Sasha walked over as she was going to help them.

"We're going to make Carface a good dog." Atticus and Charlie said.

"Oh, boy..." Sasha sighed about that.

"Who's first?" Darla asked.

"Well, the Ghosts of Christmas Past of course." Atticus replied.

"Ah, ah, I'll go first as Carface's old partner," Charlie spoke up. "I'll warn him about the ghosts. After all, before Carface killed me, we used to work together."

"Okay, but then Itchy and Darla come as the Ghosts of Christmas Past." Atticus said.

"Awesome, I get to be a ghost this time!" Darla cheered.

"You might as well this time, we were all ghosts last time for you." Cherry replied.

"Then Mo and Sasha will be the Ghosts of Christmas Present and last, me and Charlie will be the Ghosts of Christmas Future." Atticus said.

'Hmph..." Cherry folded her arms.

Atticus sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Is there really a point for me anymore?" Cherry asked. "I mean, I don't do much for you anymore."

"You can appear with me for the warning." Charlie said.

"Oh, gee, so thrilling..." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus came to her side. "I'll let you watch me pummel Drell~..."

Cherry grinned. "DEAL!"

"Wow, that was easy." Mo said.

"Sometimes ya just gotta work with her." Atticus said about Cherry since he knew her better than anyone else.

"True." Mo nodded.

"All right, Cherry, let's get set." Charlie said to the perky goth.

"Just nothing too demeaning to wear." Cherry warned.

"Don't worry." Charlie promised.

"Think I can help too, Charlie?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Uh, sure, Squeaker, whatever you want." Charlie smiled to her.

"Thank you, Charlie." Anne-Marie smiled.

"Hey, I take care of ya, I knew you before I knew David of course." Charlie smiled back.

"Yep." Anne-Mari smiled. She then planted a kiss on the dog's nose.

Charlie grunted in disgust and glanced at the girl.

"What?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Why you always gotta kiss me?" Charlie asked.

"'Cuz you're my friend." Anne-Marie giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends." Charlie smiled.

* * *

The others were now setting up for their Dickens of a plan as Carface was getting some sleep for the big heist at midnight while Killer would wait for him so they could carry out Belladonna's plans.

"And the plan is ago." Mo smiled.

"Get into position." Atticus told his best friend and the German Shepherd.

Cherry and Charlie nodded and went to do just that.

Darla wore a snow white gown which covered her feet with gloves and had a white bow and an angel halo above her head with angel wings in the back. "Okay, here's my Ghost of Christmas Past costume." she told the others.

"Amazing." Itchy smiled.

"It'll do..." Atticus sighed.

"Don't you think I look pretty, Atticus?" Darla cooed.

"Yes, I do, I was just expecting something a little scary..." Atticus said. "Oh, well, it can't be worse than Itchy's costume."

"What's wrong with my costume?" Itchy asked as he had a white sheet with a pilot cap and goggles.

"It looks like you are a ghost pilot." Atticus said.

Itchy merely shrugged. "Best I could do on short notice."

"It's better than nothing." Mo said.

"Okay, guys, he's watching TV now," Anne-Marie said while looking down to the others. "You ready, Cherry and Charlie?"

"Ready." the perky goth and German Shepherd replied.

"Time for the Dickens plan to work." Mo said.

"We're on it." Cherry and Charlie said so they could do their part first.


	5. Chapter 5

"Television, bah humbug!" Carface grumbled as he flipped through the channels. "I hate these Christmas specials!" He then saw something surprising on the Christmas special channel.

 ** _'Welcome to CCN,'_** the TV announced. **_'The Carface Caruthers Network.'_**

"What? Th-That's me!" Carface smiled in surprise. And where he soon saw two familiar figures.

"Good evening, I'm Jacob Charlie," Charlie introduced himself as he wore a Victorian suit and hat with no pants as Cherry wore a ball gown with a bonnet, gloves, and fanned herself to fit with the old time atmosphere. "Welcome to our holiday special: It's a Wonderful Carface."

Carface rolled his eyes and tried to change the channel, but it just stayed on the two.

"In this story, you will be visited by three ghosts," Cherry said ominously. "Each will arrive at the chiming of a bell."

Charlie showed a bell to show what she meant.

"I'll ring your bell, buddy!" Carface snarled at the TV screen.

The clock then struck outside as it was 9:00 now.

"Ah, there's the first one," Cherry said as she then used her dream-bending powers to change the setting. "That means it's time for our first ghost and time to go to a more simpler time!"

"Hey, is that...? That's where I was born..." Carface whispered as he instantly recognized the setting.

And where he was instantly sucked into the TV.

* * *

"Hey, what gives?" Carface asked after he landed.

There were two ghostly moans as Darla and Itchy came and made their entrance. Itchy got a little startled once he saw his reflection in a mirror.

"Itchy, what's going on here and why are you with the blonde brat?" Carface glared once he recognized the two 'ghosts'.

"We are not Itchy or Darla, we are the Ghosts of Christmas Past!" Darla said in a haunting tone of voice.

"With short legs!" Itchy added in before they both instantly fell to the floor.

"Wow... Fail..." Darla grumbled.

"Sorry." Itchy said.

"Does it look like I was born yesterday?!" Carface growled to Darla and Itchy.

"Actually, yes." Darla smiled as she showed him a familiar scene.

Carface glanced to them as he took a closer look at the scene.

"Remember this place?" Darla said.

Itchy shined his flashlight to show an older female pit bull dog who was with several puppies.

* * *

"Mom... It's me... Carface!" Carface looked to the older female in shock.

"I'm sorry, Carface, but she can't see you or hear you." Darla said, knowing how it felt.

"It's true." Itchy said.

Carface seemed sad about that as he watched his younger self being loved by his mother but he pushed around his siblings. "I miss my brothers and sisters."

"I bet they don't miss you." Itchy replied.

"Yeah, with how you treated them." Darla said.

"Mom... I miss you..." Carface had a tear roll down his cheek as he saw his mother hug him with his brothers and sisters.

"Come, we have other places to see." Itchy called for him.

"But I wanna watch how cute I am!" Carface complained.

"Sorry, we've got much more to see." Darla said.

* * *

They were then taken by a snowy wind and they were in front of a different location.

"Hey, what kept ya?" Itchy joked as he stood with Darla as soon as Carface arrived.

"Hey, I remember this house." Carface smiled.

"Yep, this was your very first and only owner's house." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, there's Bobby." Carface smiled to his former owner.

"He looks more interested in his comic book than playing with you." Darla said.

Carface could see his puppy self trying to entertain his young owner as he lost his mind in his comic book world. He even juggled ornaments, but they broke and fell on him. Bobby didn't seem to see that as he then left the room and left his puppy alone with the tree.

"It seems like he wasn't a very attentive owner." Darla said.

Carface pouted to his puppy self and even patted him on the head as he was ignored by his human.

"Didn't he even take you out for walks or so you could go and do your business?" Darla asked.

"Now that you mention it, he didn't seem to really do that as often as he should have..." Carface said as he started to remember why he became the bad dog he was even today.

Itchy bawled as he felt bad for Carface's puppyhood, it looked so rough and depressing. Bobby kept reading his comic book as he ignored his own puppy and the house seemed to be falling apart.

"Uh-oh, um, Carface when you were a puppy, were you housebroken?" Darla asked.

"Nope..." Carface shook his head.

Puppy Carface was going all around and trashing the place. Bobby found a teddy bear on the couch with him and tossed it for his puppy to play with.

"This could get more messy then." Itchy said.

Puppy Carface attacked the teddy bear before he realized he needed to use the bathroom, so he came to the turned over Christmas tree and relieved himself. Bobby's parents were not happy about that and they glared to their son since Carface was his responsibility. Bobby just shrugged at it like it wasn't even his fault.

"How was it not his fault?!" Darla glared.

Puppy Carface whimpered as he backed away to the door. Itchy wiped his eyes with a hanky as he felt bad for young Carface.

"That boy was a terrible owner, but not all humans are like him." Darla said.

* * *

" **SCRAM!** " Bobby's mother glared to Puppy Carface as she opened their front door and it was snowing outside.

Puppy Carface looked hopeful to Bobby, but the door was shut in his face and he was left alone in the snow.

"So that's why you became a bad dog." Darla frowned.

"Yeah, the kid blamed it all on me," Carface growled. "So I stopped being a good little pup and turned to the Hood! Yadda yadda yadda!"

Puppy Carface growled angrily and rushed off to join a pack of bad dogs to become more like them from now on.

"But you could have gone and found an owner that would take care of you better than Bobby did." Darla said.

"Who needs an owner when you had a pack like mine?" Carface scoffed. "That night on I never trusted nobody again! And that nobody includes you two! I forgot how much I hated Christmas!" he then grabbed Itchy and Darla, shaking them violently. "Thanks for reminding me, ya dumb ghosts!"

"Sorry, but our time with you is up, so bye!" Darla said, rushed.

Suddenly, the scenery melted and Carface was back in his bedroom and seemed to be shaking two pillows as Darla and Itchy suddenly disappeared. And where Carface soon woke up, thinking it was just a dream.

* * *

Charlie and the others paced around as they waited for Darla and Itchy to come back from haunting Carface. And where the two of them soon arrived.

"Hey, guys, how'd it go?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, not good, guys," Itchy frowned. "Carface is madder than ever, I mean, we didn't know he had such a rough puppyhood."

"A lot of us did, Itchy, but we didn't go and turn all nasty." Charlie replied.

"At least you didn't have an owner that never paid attention to you like he did." Darla said.

"We're gonna have to try harder and quick," Cherry said. "There's an hour and a half left until Christmas."

"Mo you and Sasha are next." Atticus said.

"All right, I'm about ready, I just need help to zip up my back." Mo said.

"Oh, of course." Atticus said as he then zipped up her dress in the back.

"Thanks." Mo smiled.

"No problem." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Okay, come on, Sasha, let's get going." Mo said to the female Irish Setter.

"I'm right behind ya." Sasha nodded to her.

The two of them were soon teleported.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile..._**

Carface shot up in his bed. "Aaaugh, another ghost!" he then looked out to his TV to only see the San Francisco trolley passing by. "Ugh, stupid dreams..." he then clicked the TV off until he heard a yell which made him scream in even more fear. He then glared to see it was just the TV. He looked under his bed and saw that a rat scampered out. "Maybe a little music will calm my nerves..." he then turned on the radio on his nightstand and he got settled down to sleep. But to his surprise, he was about to be visited by the second ghosts.

 _'There have been reports with outbreaks of unexpected storm clouds, but at the tone, the time will be **PAST YOUR BEDTIME, CARFACE!**_ ' Mo said in a gentle voice at first before snapping and mocking the mean pit bull dog.

"Carface?" Carface heard his name and panicked.

There was then another bell which alarmed the dog instantly.

"No, no not again!" Carface panicked. "No more ghosts, no more ghosts, ya hear me?!" he then tried to turn off the radio until paws came out from the radio and pulled him in. He soon screamed as he fell right inside. "This isn't happening!"

"Did you call?" Killer poked his head in the door and didn't see Carface inside. "Uh, Boss? Yoo-hoo! Hm... Must've gone out for more junk food..." he then shut the door behind him and went back to where he once was, not knowing where Carface had really ended up.

* * *

And where it was an area that he hadn't been to before. He fell through a vortex and landed in an all black background as a golden spotlight shined down on him. "What is this place?" he asked himself as he stood up and then there were lights shining all around him. And where he soon saw two figures. "I don't like this... A-Anyone here?" he then looked to Sasha and Mo. "Look, ladies, I'd like to go home now, okay? Pleeeease...?"

"We are the Ghosts of Christmas Present." Sasha and Mo told him.

"Touch my robe~" Sasha picked up her dress tail to him.

"Nice," Carface took it. "Is this a cotton blend?"

"Yes, it is; I made it with a little help from my mother." Mo smiled.

"Now follow us!" Sasha told Carface. "We have scenes of holiday joy to visit!"

"No, oh, no, no, I hate Christmas," Carface said to them. "No, no, no!"

"Oh, come on, ya big baby!" Mo scoffed.

* * *

The two of them soon brought him along to one house that would help.

"Behold, a familiar sight!" Sasha called.

Killer was using a blowtorch against a suit of armor.

"Hey, this is my place!" Carface noticed. "I don't celebrate no holiday joy."

"No, but someone else does." Mo showed him Killer.

"Indeed." Sasha nodded.

Killer sang Jingle Bells to himself as he torched the armor.

"Killer!" Carface came to his partner.

"Ooh, this bad boy will cut through bank vaults like butter, and it's monogrammed too!" Killer smiled as he showed the torch had Carface's name on it and he planned to give it to the pit bull dog as a Christmas present.

"Looks like he knew what to get you for Christmas." Mo said.

"Oh, I hope the boss likes it." Killer sighed.

"A blowtorch for me?" Carface asked as the suit of armor then landed on the other dog. "I didn't know he cared, and after the rotten way I treat him too. Why would he do that?"

"It's because of the Christmas spirit." Mo smiled.

"It makes him feel good," Sasha added in. "See?"

"Yeah, see?" Mo also asked.

Killer smiled and laughed. "I always get emotional at Christmastime~"

"Another song." Mo said randomly.

As Killer sang about his joys of Chrsitmas, Belladonna seemed to be singing with him, but her own evil and twisted version of the song.

"Wow..." Mo said, surprised.

Killer smiled as he made colorful lights that spelled out: "Merry Christmas, Carface".

"He's not such a bad guy, is he?" Carface asked. "I mean, I've known the little weasel for years... Who knew?" he then chuckled about Killer's good side.

"Oh, there's much more you didn't know." Mo said.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Carface asked.

"Look." Sasha said as she then took them to a familiar small building.

"Not again, come on!" Carface complained. "Oh, boy, I've eaten out of dumps classier than this joint." he then hopped up and looked through the window. "So, what's the big draw here?"

"It's Timmy." Sasha pointed to the injured puppy.

"Along with Patch." Mo said.

* * *

Patch and Timmy laughed as they played with a ball together while Martha sat on the couch and read a book as Colette sat by the Christmas tree.

"Cute kids," Carface chuckled. "Look kinda familiar too."

Martha smiled to them playing as she continued to read. Colette smiled as she was happy that Patch and Timmy were getting along.

"Hey, I remember this kid." Carface said about Timmy.

"You should," Sasha glared back to him. "You robbed him!"

"Uh, eh, only a few bucks..." Carface said nervously.

"Seriously?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"That money was for his operation." Sasha sharply reminded as she snapped her fingers so they could go into the building to have a closer look on Timmy.

"I'm sure it's just a bruise, right?" Carface asked.

"Oh, wake up!" Mo snapped as Timmy looked up from the cookies to see a stocking that had a bone in it. "Unless the future changes and Timmy gets his operation, he'll never get better and it'll be all your fault!"

"Well, what about him?" Carface asked, pointing to Patch.

"The fate might be the same for Patch," Mo glared. "Can you imagine how Atticus will react if his nonhuman best friend were to get seriously hurt?"

"Gee I didn't know it was that serious." Carface frowned.

Timmy pushed a stool that had a couple of presents on it and climbed on them to get the bone.

"Timmy, no, don't do that!" Patch panicked.

"Come on, Patch; help me get the bone." Timmy smiled.

Patch sighed. "Well... What harm could it do?"

"He's a scamper like me!" Carface chuckled at Timmy's determination.

Patch soon helped Timmy up to the bone. They were both in mid-air as Timmy grabbed the stocking with his teeth.

"You almost got it, Timmy?" Patch asked.

"Thatta boy." Carface chuckled.

* * *

Patch went to help Timmy as the nail came loose, but his paw was too hurt, so the two puppies fell on top of each other and broke the plate.

"Oh, guys!" Martha gasped as she ran over. "Are you two okay?"

Colette woke up and rushed to her boyfriend and the puppy owned by the human girl. Patch looked up to her with an okay look.

"Oh, Patch." Colette nuzzled against him.

"Oh, no, the plate!" Martha frowned.

"Martha?" an adult female voice called. "What's going on in there?"

"Uh-oh..." Timmy whimpered.

"Did I hear something break?" Martha's mother asked sharply.

"Oh, Timmy, you really did it this time." Martha sent her puppy a strict look.

"I'm sorry, Martha..." Timmy whimpered.

Martha then looked surprised a bit before clearing out one of her ears.

"Martha, was it Timmy again?" Martha's mother walked inside the room firmly.

Martha decided to worry about that later as she looked up to her mother nervously. "Uhh..."

* * *

"Uh-oh, busted." Carface shook his head with a frown.

"Well, young lady?" Martha's mother demanded. "This puppy is your responsibility."

"Not again!" Carface groaned. "You watch, the kid will blame the pup and he'll get tossed!"

"No, watch." Mo said.

"Uh, I thought I heard Santa, so I rushed over and, uh, it sorta broke." Martha made up.

"Hey, she took the rep for him!" Carface couldn't believe it.

"Uh-huh and now watch what happens." Mo said as Patch and Timmy both picked up a piece of the broken plate.

"You mean, _you_ broke the plate?" Martha's mother asked the puppy.

Timmy nodded, he didn't want Martha to get in trouble for something he did.

"No, no, no, kid, don't tell her that!" Carface panicked.

"Wait for it." Mo said.

"Good boy!" Martha's mother smiled and picked up the puppy. "You did the right thing and I'm proud of you!"

Timmy smiled and licked her face.

"Oh, man, I thought he was a goner for sure," Carface was surprised. "Lucky pup."

"He did the right thing." Colette smiled.

"I'm so proud and impressed." Patch smiled back.

"He's lucky to have such an understanding family." Mo smiled at Timmy with his humans.

"Indeed." Sasha nodded.

* * *

Suddenly, those images faded as Carface felt a little bad on the inside.

"Unless nothing is changed; this will be Timmy's and Patch's last Christmas." Sasha said.

"It's all on you, Carface." Mo added in mysteriously.

Carface was soon back in his room. The dog seemed to start having a slight change of heart. But then he changed back to the bad dog he was.

* * *

Mo and Sasha then returned.

"That's a really good look for you..." Atticus said to Mo. "You should always wear a dress."

"Sure, if I wanna look like a sissy." Mo scoffed with a smirk to him.

"Anyway, you and Charlie better get ready for your parts as the Ghosts of Christmas Future." Cherry said to her best friend and brother figure.

"Sorry I'm taking your spot." Atticus said.

"Ah, it's okay, this one's not as scary as when we scared Darla straight, so I don't care." Cherry replied.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

Atticus helped Mo out of her outfit and quickly got into his. "Let's do this."

Charlie nodded and with with Atticus to become the Ghosts of Christmas Future.

"So what are they going to be dressed as?" Sasha asked.

"Charlie's outfit looks like something from out of that Mask movie." Darla commented.

"And Atticus's outfit looks like something a poker man would wear." Mo said.

"Hm..." Sasha hummed.

Soon enough, it was going to be Charlie's and Atticus's turn. The others then waited as those two took their turn.


	7. Chapter 7

Carface felt pretty miserable through the night as it was almost midnight now. He then decided to read something to calm his nerves. He found a comic book and looked through it. And where it seemed to revolve around him just like the channel and radio. This was really weird. And where he even got scared as he heard a gong from a pot. A mouse had sniffed it and ran from it.

Carface yelped. " **ANOTHER BELL!** " And where soon, two hands grabbed him and pulled him into the comic.

The comic book then sat on Carface's bed as he was sent away for the third and final time. And where he was then sent to a dark area. The lights came on to show a dark alley and there were two hooded figures.

"Are you the Ghosts of Christmas Future?" Carface asked.

The two then nodded to him.

"And you're both here to show me what will happen?" Carface then asked.

The two figures nodded again which made Carface tried to get away from them. One of them grabbed him by the tail, stopping him from going anywhere.

* * *

It was pitch black at first until they were shown the Flea Bite Cafe where Sasha, Itchy, and Charlie worked at nowadays when not hanging out with David or doing guardian angel missions for Annabelle in Heaven. One of the ghosts soon let go of his tail.

"Hey, I know this place..." Carface said quietly.

"Here's to Carface, no more crummy loans!" Itchy laughed as he raised a glass.

Everyone toasted to that.

"Here's to Carface to never return!" Itchy laughed with Sasha.

"Never return?" Carface asked before looking to the Ghosts of Christmas Future. "Wh-Where'd I go? Tell me please!"

One of the ghosts pointed to a grave stone.

The other ghost revealed himself as Charlie in a yellow suit and hat. "It's showtime~" he then took out a piano and started to play it. "Look what you've done, You've been a very bad dog, my son, Packing many years of evil into everyone~"

Atticus soon revealed himself as well.

"Agreed advice~" he joined in with Charlie. "A pack of cards and a pair of dice, Ain't gonna get you paradise~" he then smirked as he held out a pair of dice in his hands. "Ya get it? Pair of dice, paradise, huh?" he then laughed at his own lame pun.

"Huh?" Carface scratched his head out of confusion.

They then continued anyway.

"You're in a sad, so sad, makes me mad, state, old friend~" Charlie sang.

Atticus then dropped Carface into a tombstone. "Is this the end?~" he then sang as Carface fell for his life.

Carface started to scream for his life.

"I think it's time~" Charlie sang.

"High time to clean up your act~" Atticus also sang with a heavenly chorus. _'I wonder where they came from?'_ he then thought to himself about the heavenly dog chorus.

Carface was being shown a mirror of his reflection as an angelic dog devoted to Heaven while one down side was him being greedy, selfish, and evil like he has been for most of his life which would make him rest in Hell. This startled him very much.

"Clean up your act!" Charlie, Atticus, and the heavenly choir told Carface.

 _'This song is pretty catchy.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Carface could see that his future had to do with what he would only do and he could prevent it. He was given his own car and before he could get to it, he was shown one of the visions of the future. Timmy, Patch, and Colette were lying down together. Patch and Colette seemed to fall asleep while Timmy looked rather down in the dumps. Patch could sense the puppy's unhappiness as he soon woke up.

* * *

"Heh, you had me spooked there for a minute." Carface chuckled sheepishly to Charlie and Atticus as this future did not seem as bad as he thought it would be.

"Keep watching." Atticus said as Patch walked over to Timmy while limping a little.

Charlie was winding a clock.

"What's that you got?" Carface asked.

Charlie showed it was a clock with only a few minutes until midnight.

"Hey, hold on, that's tonight, isn't it!?" Carface panicked. "Belladonna's gonna blow that whistle!"

"Don't worry, Timmy; everything will work out just fine and you'll get your money for your operation back." Patch soothed the puppy.

"Really?" Timmy asked. "You think so, Patch?"

"I know so," Patch smiled. "Now for me, I'm sure I'll make it for a week or two."

"I hope you're right." Timmy said.

"It'll be fine." Patch soothed.

Suddenly, the two were hypnotized along with Colette. The three then picked up presents from underneath the Christmas tree and went out the doggy door to carry out Belladonna's demands. Atticus simply stood there even if he wanted to try and stop them from taking the presents.

"Guys, don't you listen!" Carface tried to stop them and even blew in their ears, but nothing worked out for him. "Block your ears! No, kids! No, don't do it! You've got a great home here, Timmy, and Patch, Colette, you should know better! Don't ruin it, don't ruin it!"

Timmy, Patch, and Colette soon went out the doggy door.

* * *

Atticus and Charlie only smirked to each other until they waited for Carface to take a hint.

"No, it's not them... It's the whistle!" Carface said. "It's that whistle!" he then tried to whistle and snap the three out of the spell, but it was no use, they still kept going because of Belladonna's demands. "STOP! No, no, no, no, this is all my fault! Don't let this happen!" he then begged Charlie and Atticus. "How do I stop this? Tell me, tell me!"

"You know all the angles, you figure it out." Atticus glared.

Charlie then had Atticus drop Carface.

* * *

Carface yelled out as he fell and then sat up in his bed as he screamed and then woke up to find himself back in his bedroom. "It's not midnight yet," he checked his clock as there were five minutes until midnight. "There's still a chance to change things! And I will! I'm gonna stop Belladonna! Thank you, ghosts, thank you for the wake-up call!" He soon got startled as Killer came into the room.

" **WAKE UP CALL!** It's time to go, wow!"

"No, I can't," Carface muttered. "The plan is evil, I gotta stop the plan... Yeah, I gotta stop the plan..."

"Uh, you're mumbling, Boss," Killer said. "Do you need more rest?"

Carface's bed soon came to life.

"Almost midnight, boys!" Belladonna laughed as she revealed to be controlling the bed. "Let's Mambo!" She then took them both to where the huge dog whistle was.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Back at the Flea Bite Cafe..._**

Most of the dogs were asleep.

"Well, the Miracle Pin has worn off," Charlie said. "I guess our jobs are done."

"So, now what do we do about Mr. Carface?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Now?" one dog woke up with his friend before they started to sing. "When we hear a Christmas carol, we know that it's-"

"No, no, not now." Atticus said.

The dogs then went back to sleep.

"We just sit back and wait for Mr. Carface to do the right thing, Squeaker." Charlie said to Anne-Marie.

"And where he will do the right thing." Atticus said.

Suddenly, lightning flashed which startled everyone.

"Quick, we have to find that whistle, NOW!" Cherry cried out.

The two dogs started to sing again until they were told not now.

"Outside of the city?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Yes, think about it." Atticus said.

"You don't think it's in..." Cherry was about to ask. "Uh, well, you know...?" she then said, deciding not to say the word since there were small children present.

"It might be somewhere in the ocean." Atticus said.

"What makes you say that?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Only one way to find out!" Atticus ran while grabbing her hand.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped as she was pulled so hard that her feet didn't touch the ground.

The others soon followed after him.

* * *

"Atticus Fudo, you slow down or so help me-" Cherry growled.

Atticus soon stopped once he found the destination.

"We're here!" he called.

Cherry flopped out of his hand and landed in the snow and groaned. "Where are we?"

Atticus soon showed her where they were. Cherry stood up and patted herself as she was covered from the cold wet snow as she took a look with her best friend.

"Take a good long look." Atticus said.

"I'm not sure if I like this..." Cherry said to him.

"Trust me, neither do I." Atticus said.

"Why are we doing this?" Cherry folded her arms with a smile.

"It's the right thing to do and if you don't help, it'll be bad." Atticus said.

"Aw, come on, Christmas is so overrated..." Cherry shrugged. "Why don't we celebrate Halloween two days in one year?"

"Christmas comes only once a year." Atticus said before he brought out a present for her.

"Yeah, but-" Cherry was about to say until her eyes glowed. "A present for me...?"

"Of course." Atticus said, then put it out her reach.

"Heeey!" Cherry frowned.

"Just kidding." Atticus smiled before giving her the present.

Cherry took the present and began to unwrap it. Atticus decided to not stop her since it seemed like Christmas might be over. Cherry then successfully opened the present after hiding scoffs of what it could possibly be since Atticus was often a reader and usually gave her something she normally wouldn't care for, but this time would be different. And where she saw it was a book and where she wouldn't have loved it; only, she saw that the pages were all blank and where she saw it also had pencils. "This book is blank."

"I know." Atticus replied.

"Why would you give me a blank book?" Cherry askd. "Unless... This is invisible ink and you're showing off your magic skills."

"What do you think the pencils are for?" Atticus asked.

Cherry blinked. "Wait... You gave me my own writing journal?"

Atticus smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Atticus, I don't know what to say..." Cherry sounded touched.

"Merry Christmas, even though it might be the last." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus..." Cherry whispered.

Atticus smiled to her, then looked surprised as Cherry hugged him. He soon hugged her back.

"I hate to break this up, but we're running out of time." Darla said to her brother and his best friend.

"So, where's the whistle?" Mo asked.

"Out there." Atticus and Cherry said while pointing out towards the giant dog whistle in the middle of the ocean.

"Let me guess, we're gonna swim over there and if we don't freeze our butts off, we're gonna destroy it and save Christmas?" Cherry deadpanned to Atticus.

"We're gonna teleport there." Atticus said.

"Well, that's better than what I thought." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

Atticus then teleported them to where the whistle was as Belladonna looked eager. They soon hid so they wouldn't get caught. Atticus warned Cherry to be quiet and Cherry nodded to him as they hid away.

"There's no way she'll find us." Darla whispered.

Atticus and Cherry shushed Darla. Darla nodded and cupped her own mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Belladonna ordered her fire imps around as it was close to midnight. And where Carface and Killer were there as well.

"There's those bad dogs now." Darla said quiet enough for those around her only to hear.

"We have to leave it to Carface to stop this." Atticus whispered.

"Can't we do something?" Darla pouted to her big brother.

"Yeah, like kick some imp butt?" Cherry asked.

"Guys, this is all on Carface." Atticus said.

"Ugh, you suck..." Cherry groaned.

"We better get out of here then." Mo said.

"I just wanna make sure Carface does what he has to do." Atticus said.

"He does look guilty." Darla said as she took a look at the pit bull dog.

"Then looks like it's working." Mo said.

Carface did look guilty while Belladonna looked greedy.

"Just think," Belladonna grinned darkly. "Here sits the worst Christmas ever, and nobody suspects a thing, and it's right here on Alcatraz Island!"

The demon dog and fire imps laughed wickedly.

"Pull the tarp!" Belladonna commanded.

The demon dog and fire imps soon did so. Carface and Killer only watched with deep regret. Carface even started to remember everything he learned.

"Soon the storm will break and lightning will race down into the steam generator, then the whistle will blow, and everybody in San Francisco will fall under my spell!" Belladonna laughed wickedly, she then looked to Carface, Killer, and her fire imps. "Now get to work, slugs, it's almost midnight!"

Carface and Killer were unfortunately unable to do anything about this, at least for the moment.

"Now can we do something?" Darla begged Atticus.

"Yeah, this is totes boring..." Cherry complained.

"Alright, we can help a little." Atticus said.

"Thank you!" Cherry sounded relieved. "So, what do we do?"

"Easy, we fight off the fire imps." Atticus said.

"Should be simple enough," Darla said. "Even I could do that and I'm just a little girl."

"Let's do it then." Mo said.

* * *

The fire imps were coming together. Carface seemed guilty as he tended to Belladonna's orders. And where the giant dog whistle was soon activated.

"Oh, boy..." Darla's eyes widened.

"Let's start fighting those fire imps." Mo said.

The fire imps then spotted the intruders and started their attack. The others glared and fought the fire imps themselves.

"What is going on down there?" Belladonna glared.

"Oh, you guys are actually kinda cute, too bad I don't take kindly to that." Cherry said before she grabbed an imp by its tail and flung it right into the water.

And where it died as it was a fire imp and all. Cherry wiped her forehead.

"Just what is going on down here?" Belladonna stormed forward and glared to Atticus. "You again?!"

"Hello." Atticus smirked as he blew away the group of fire imps that were about to attack him and they flew into the ocean.

" **WHY YOU!** " Belladonna growled.

"Why yes!" Atticus grinned.

"You are so annoying!" Belladonna growled.

"Thanks." Atticus smirked.

"You're not so tough," Mo taunted Belladonna. "I bet you're not even a read Underworld Hound!"

"I still have my whistle..." Belladonna snarled.

"Fair point." Mo said.

"You're not gonna win, the bad guys never win." Atticus told the dark whippet.

"Oh, just watch me!" Belladonna cackled. She soon heard the whistle power down. "What was that...?" she nearly snarled.

"No, no, no, I won't let it happen!" Carface spoke up, refusing to ruin Christmas.

" **PUT IT BACK!** " Belladonna threw a fireball at Carface.

"No, don't put it back, Carface!" Darla told him.

Carface did turn it back by Belladonna's wishes, but he knew that he had to do something, he then gave in once his conscience took over. "I've gotta stop this, I've gotta save Timmy!"

"How is he going to stop it without a switch?" Darla asked.

"I'm sure he'll think of something." Atticus said, he hoped at least.

"This is for Timmy!" Carface called before he got Killer off and caused for the whistle to explode and stop working.

"Wahoo!" Mo cheered.

"He's doing it!" Darla cheered to Atticus.

"I knew he would." Atticus smiled.

"It's a bloody miracle." Cherry droned.

"Should we be concerned that Belladonna is now gonna want to make him pay?" Darla asked.

"No, look." Mo pointed.

Belladonna had fallen off her whistle due to Carface's strength and his deed to do the right thing.

"Nice." Darla said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Patch and Colette shook their heads.

"What just happened?" Colette asked.

"Brr, I dunno, but I'm freezing!" Patch shivered.

"We better get back inside." Timmy said.

The three then stopped what they were doing and went back inside Martha's place.

* * *

"What happened?" Belladonna snarled as she came for Carface and Killer.

"It was all..." Carface said nervously.

"Yes?" Belladonna growled.

"My fault." Carface then gave in.

"He did the right thing." Atticus smiled.

"I can't believe it," Darla was astounded. "He took the rep for Killer."

"Yeah." Killer said the same way.

"I don't care who takes the rep!" Belladonna growled at everyone else. "You're ALL going to get it! Nobody double-crosses Belladonna and lives!" she was then about to throw a fireball at all of them.

"Halt!" two voices called.

Annabelle had arrived with Rosie.

"You will not harm these folks." Rosie told the hell hound.

"Indeed." Annabelle said in agreement.

"Annabelle, get out of my line of fire!" Belladonna glared at her Heavenly cousin.

"What's she gonna do?" Darla whispered.

"The dog belongs to me!" Belladonna glared to Annabelle and Rosie.

"No, cousin, people belong to themselves, so they can choose between good and evil," Annabelle replied gently. "And it's mine and Rosie's duty to protect that."

Belladonna glared at Carface and Killer before laughing. "You two? Protect him from me?! With what, a couple of smiles and sunbeams?!"

"Your ways are big and fiery, so we will stop you with something cool." Rosie replied before signaling Annabelle.

Annabelle then nodded and made it snow.

"I suggest we get out of the way." Atticus said.

"HA!" Belladonna mocked. "Snow can't stop me!"

There were a few fire imps left that didn't get beaten by Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Darla, and they had died from the snow.

"Wait for it." Atticus smirked.

Belladonna then transformed into a dragon dog which frightened Darla and she hid her face in his shirt. She then pursued after Carface and Killer. Killer got out of the way and then Rosie snapped her fingers and made a huge pile of snow land on top of the whippet angel's hellish cousin.

"And there it is." Atticus smirked.

Darla looked then and cupped her mouth with a giggle.

"Thanks, Annabelle." Carface was surprised and thankful at the gesture.

"Yeah, thanks." Darla said.

"Oh, think nothing of it," Annabelle smiled. "Carface did all the wok himself."

"Oh, yeah, great work, Boss!" Killer slapped Carface on the back. "Ooh, I feel a group hug coming on!"

"One step at a time." Darla said.

"Yeah." Mo agreed with the little girl.

"Somewhere deep inside you is a silver of good, Carface," Annabelle said to the pit bull dog. "Try to let it out more often."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"It looks like Carface is gonna be a good dog from now on," Rosie smiled. "Anne-Marie will be so happy."

"Yeah," Mo said. "Well, we better get back to the city."

"Allow me." Atticus offered.

"Alright, kid." Carface said.

Atticus then used his magic to take them back into the city.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Flea Bite Cafe, everyone was asleep until it started to snow. And where this got the pups excited.

Anne-Marie smiled as she looked with the dogs. "It's snowing..." she whispered in upmost delight.

 ** _'Merry Christmas, my child...'_** Rosie's voice whispered into her biological daughter's ears.

"Can this day get any better?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Now..." Itchy called to the singing dogs. "Now!"

The dogs were asleep, but they then woke up and they sang When We Hear a Christmas Carol as it was a very Merry Christmas in San Francisco now. David came up next to Anne-Marie with his father and step-mother and held mistletoe above her.

"Huh?" Anne-Marie looked above her.

David smiled bashfully.

"Is that mistletoe?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Yes, it is," David smiled shyly. "Abracadabra?"

Anne-Marie knew exactly what to do since the two of them were under the mistletoe. She then pulled David into a kiss and the two blushed. Charlie and Itchy smiled at their two favorite human kids were in love and sharing a wonderful Christmas tradition with them.

"I always knew those two were meant to be." Sasha smiled.

"Thanks to me." Charlie smirked.

Sasha gave him a look.

"Oh, uh, I guess you helped too," Charlie smiled shyly about their last adventure with the two kids. "I've known Squeaker longer than I knew you of course back in New Orleans."

"I guess that makes sense." Sasha said.

"Heh..." Charlie smirked.

"Uh, guys, what're we gonna do about the P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S?" Itchy asked as the puppies were starting to wake up. "We don't have any left."

"I have a feeling the presents might be coming to us." Charlie said.

"Ho, ho, ho!" a voice called out.

Everyone then saw Carface come on a sleigh with Killer pulling it like a reindeer. This was a sight no one would have ever seen coming. It shocked a lot of the others due to how they knew Carface.

"Mr. Carface?!" Anne-Marie was the most shocked since she had a horrible life with him before she was adopted by Harold and Kate.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." David said.

"Is this really happening?" Cherry asked.

"We did it!" Atticus cheered as he then grabbed her and spun her around with glee.

"Please let me go." Cherry begged.

"Sorry." Atticus then lowered her.

"Jerk." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Anyways, let's enjoy the holiday." Mo said.

* * *

Patch, Colette, and even Timmy came.

"Uncle Carface gave back enough money for my operation!" Timmy beamed to the others.

"And not just you, kid; I also gave Patch enough money for his operation as well." Carface smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Carface." Patch smiled back.

"Uncle Carface?" Charlie and Atticus asked in surprise.

"That's something none of us ever would have seen coming." Mo said.

The others shook their heads as Carface and Killer were being good dogs and giving presents for everyone.

"Gabriel bless us, everyone!" Timmy beamed.

"Just like the Christmas Carol." Mo smiled.

"How cliche..." Cherry muttered quietly.

"This is great." Patch smiled.

"If you say so..." Cherry shrugged.

"Merry Christmas!" Carface beamed. "Merry Christmas!"

And it was a very Merry Christmas that year and there were many more to come after.

* * *

"The End." Strudel then said as she closed the storybook.

All the pups seem to fall asleep.

"Aww..." Strudel smiled as the book was put away.

Cookie and Lucky smiled softly to the puppies and kissed them all good night.

"They sure are precious when they're asleep." Colette whispered.

"Definitely," Patch whispered back in agreement. "Especially that one." he then let out a gentle giggle to the spotted blonde puppy who had come from Oddball and Budderball.

"That one is so much like them." Colette smiled.

"Indeed..." Patch agreed. "Remember they both realized they were the ones for each other?"

"'We're both balls'!" Patch and Colette then gently called out and chuckled, remembering when Oddball and Budderball had their first date together.

"Sure wish I could have been there to see it." Lucky said.

"It was so adorable and sweet." Patch smiled to his father figure since he had first joined Puppy School and ended up becoming a Pound Puppy.

"How is little Oddball doing then?" Lucky then asked as they let the puppies get some sleep after their story from Strudel.

"She's doing great with Budderball." Patch smiled.

"That girl's always been a good one," Lucky smiled back. "Rebound and Cupcake really loved her when you brought her for a visit that one time."

"Well, she did become a Pound Puppy." Patch smiled.

"I admired her strength," Lucky replied. "She also told me how much she wanted to be like you when she grew up."

"Well, I was kind of a role model to her." Patch smiled.

"Indeed you were," Colette smiled back to her mate. "She's a sweetheart too."

"She sure is." Patch smiled.

The dalmatian and cocker spaniel then went to their own space for sleeping.

"Night, guys." Lucky smiled as he then went to join Cookie.

The two muttered out their good nights and went to get some sleep themselves.

The End


End file.
